No other body than mine
by Balber0
Summary: Castiel vient de mourir et Dean est intoxiqué. Violence et relation M/M  pas de sexe.


Dean assis sur le banc, ressassant ses les souvenirs qu'il avait de Castiel qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Cet abruti était mort en se prenant pour Dieu, il lui en voulait d'avoir été aussi orgueilleux, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué ce qui lui arrivait plus tôt, il en voulait à Sam pour son indifférence après la mort de son ange, il en voulait à tout le monde et à personne en particulier. Il voulait simplement rester seul et c'est pour cela qu'il avait laissé dormir son petit frère dans une chambre d'hôtel tandis qu'il s'éclipsait pour le bar le plus proche. Mais les gargotes ferment tôt dans les trous paumés, il était donc seul dans un parc depuis 2 heures du matin à décuver. Il commençait à penser à rentrer à l'hôtel lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit dans les arbres derrière lui. Il bougea légèrement, pour ne pas alerter la personne derrière lui qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence, mais aussi pour vérifier que c'était bien un monstre à éviscérer et pas un chaton ou un gamin qui aurait fait une fugue. Lorsque son œil distingua la forme qui s'avançait, son sang se glaça, il tourna d'un seul coup pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une hallucination momentanée.

« Dean »

C'était Castiel.

« Dean »

Il secoua la tête, se pinça à dix reprises sur tout le corps, mais Castiel ne disparaissait pas. Il avait même prononcé son nom de la même manière que le **vrai** Castiel, parce que ce ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination, l'appelait : un mélange de frustration et de désespoir. Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux et lorsque la chose en face de lui l'appela une troisième fois « Dean », il craqua en un rire fou, il pleurait et riait en même temps, ne sachant pas quelle émotion choisir.

C'est au moment où la chose s'avança qu'il décida ce qu'il devait faire, d'un geste rapide il attrapa son flingue et sauta sur la créature, l'aplatissant au sol et lui pointant l'arme dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de visage. Le visage tourmenté de Castiel. Non, c'était un shapeshifter, ou autre chose, mais pas Castiel. Pourtant il avait repris trait pour trait l'image, il semblait réel, mais Dean savait qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Tu as cinq minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pris cette forme avant que je n'étale ta cervelle sur le sol »

« Dean c'est moi »

« Quatre minute et cinquante secondes, en fait non tu n'as plus que cinquante secondes »

« Dean j'ai été ressuscité comme je l'ai été après la bataille contre Lucifer »

Dean sentit un courant froid lui passer le long de l'échine.

« Prouve-le »

Il se releva doucement, le flingue toujours pointé vers… Castiel ? Il n'était toujours pas convaincu.

« Comment ? »

« Trouve une idée, je suis trop bourré pour te trouver un test, mais pas assez pour rater mon tir »

La créature se releva, le vieux trench-coat était le même que dans les souvenirs de Dean, il était en tout point pareil à ses souvenirs, c'était parfait et c'est ce qui faisait peur à Dean.

« Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais jamais dû vous mentir, je croyais faire du bien à l'humanité, je me suis trompé. J'aurais voulu vous rendre heureux dans un monde où vous n'auriez pas eu à vous battre, je pensais que c'était un combat que je pouvais mener seul mais je me suis trompé. Et lorsque j'ai eu toutes les âmes en moi, Dean… j'ai ressenti leur pouvoir, tous ces pouvoirs inutilisés, abandonnés depuis des siècles… non des millénaires, ça m'a envahi. J'étais aussi puissant… non, j'étais plus puissant que Dieu lui-même mais c'est un pouvoir incontrôlable et ça m'a consumé de l'intérieur. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait subir ça, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait subir ça, tu as toujours cru en moi et j'ai cru te protéger, j'ai échoué et je vous ais amener encore plus d'ennuis que… »

Castiel s'était arrêté au moment où Dean l'avait serré contre lui, l'empêchant de continuer. Pendant 10 minutes, Dean avait enlacé le corps de Castiel comme un homme désespéré, il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper même s'il l'avait voulu. Et tout à coup, la prise s'est desserrée et Castiel pu entendre un léger « Pourquoi ? ». Castiel semblait circonspect. Pourquoi ? Il venait de s'expliquer. Et puis il l'entendit à nouveau, puis encore une fois et encore, chaque fois un peu plus fort et Dean se détachant de plus en plus de lui. Lorsque Dean lui fit à nouveau face, son visage était tordu par la colère, il tenait son pistolet à deux mains et le levait à nouveau vers sa tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Castiel rouvrit la bouche, et c'est à ce moment que tout bascula. Dean lâcha l'arme et lui lança un coup de poing si violent qu'il tomba en arrière. Il ne s'arrêtait plus de frapper, chaque coup ponctué d'un « pourquoi », chaque fois plus angoissé que le précédent. Castiel gouta son propre sang avant de sentir les larmes de Dean sur son visage. Les coups devenaient moins puissants, et les pleurs retentissaient plus fort. Quand Dean reposa ses poings sur le torse de Castiel, il ressemblait à un enfant dont les rêves venaient juste d'être brisés, sanglotant doucement. Castiel tenta de le calmer en essuyant le reste des larmes qui commençaient à sécher sur ses joues.

« Allez… »

Les lèvres de Dean tout à coup pressées contre les siennes l'interrompirent dans son élan. C'était un baiser mouillé, salé, presque timide. Dean releva le haut de son corps, il avait fini assis sur le torse de Castiel durant la bataille et maintenant il le regardait avec un mélange d'animosité et de détermination. Il reprit le baiser, plus violement cette fois, mordant les lèvres de Castiel, arrachant des bouts de peau au passage, et pensant que ce n'était pas assez, lui remis des coups de poing, moins forts que les précédents cependant. Castiel était inconfortable avec cette situation, ce n'était pas le genre de retrouvailles qu'il espérait. Mais Dean ne voulait pas lui laisser le choix, il continuait le violent baiser, se déplaçant vers son cou où il mordit si fort qu'il y laissa une marque pourpre et douloureuse. Il semblait vouloir laisser une preuve de sa présence sur le corps de Castiel. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la poitrine, il déchira la chemise blanche pour faciliter son marquage. Il attrapa un téton entre ses dents, jouant avec puis le mordit à la base, faisant hurler Castiel de douleur. L'ange put sentir Dean sourire contre sa peau lorsqu'il se mit à beugler. Mais Dean changea d'avis et se mis à le lécher doucement, comme pour s'excuser, mais la douleur restait omniprésente dans l'esprit de Castiel. Le plus vieux des frères Winchester remonta doucement, léchant chaque coin de peau qu'il avait mutilé de ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la bouche de Castiel. Il se mit à l'embrasser doucement, explorant la bouche de sa langue, découvrant chaque recoin comme une première fois, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, les langues se heurtant. C'était maladroit et douloureux, c'était tendre et agréable, c'était beau et horrible à la fois. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pur reprendre leur souffle, Dean enfouit son visage dans l'épaule meurtrie de Castiel.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, on a l'impression d'y être encore »

« Vraiment ? Il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller alors »

« Comment ça ? »

« Dean on doit reprendre la route ! Lève-toi ! »

Sam secouait vigoureusement Dean qui avait glissé du banc sur lequel il avait décuvé toute la nuit. Il était à deux doigts de se prendre un coup de pied de la part de son petit frère, mais il parvint à montrer des signes de vie avant qu'il ne le matraque.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un coma éthylique, fait le à l'hôtel, comme ça je n'aurai pas à te chercher »

Dean ouvrit totalement les yeux, et tandis que sa dernière vision de Castiel s'effaçait dans son esprit, il commença à distinguer les arbres, le banc, les jeux dans le parc, son frère et enfin son impala qui l'attendait tranquillement un peu plus loin, toujours fidèle au poste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on chasse aujourd'hui ? »

« Vampires. Bouge ton cul. »

Tandis que Dean trébuchait vers sa voiture soutenu par Sam, il se demandait si les monstres seraient assez faciles à tuer et s'ils trouveraient un hôtel dans une ville où les bars restaient ouverts toute la nuit, après tout c'était seulement la cinquième fois cette semaine que Sam venait le chercher dans cet état.


End file.
